Rivamika Week
by chinarai
Summary: Complete! Drabbles for Rivamika week on tumblr. Day 7 - Free to pick: And all around her, the members of the Scouting Legion shared one thought: why did she replace her red scarf for a white cravat?
1. Chance Meetings

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr and also my first published stories of this pairing.

The first is a quick drabble, working on the second one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 1: Chance Meetings**

coincidence, destiny, fate

in one moment, lives can collide and change forever

**::**

**::**

Grocery shopping was one of the things he enjoyed doing ever since their victory. With nothing else to do, no titans to kill and seemingly nothing to worry about, they retired their 3D maneuver gears, took their uniforms off and adopted civilian clothes to their daily choice of clothing.

He had too much free time in his hand, which he used to clean his already spotless small home in the outskirts of the reclaimed Shinganshina District. On days when he did not feel the need to swipe the floors and dust his furniture, days that were more frequent than before, he would sat on his pouch with a cup of tea, or coffee (though the coffee he brewed was always bitter), and a book on his lap. But his mind would always wonder and he would catch himself staring at the sky, lips pursed as his muscles screamed at him to move.

Levi threw the green apple up, ready to catch it again when a kid bumped into him and the back of his hand accidentally hit the fruit, swatting it away and onto the cobblestone ground. The child looked up at him, face palling when he recognized who it was, and he quickly stuttered an apology and ran away, nearly tripping on his way and hiding behind his mother's long skirt.

His fingers touched the red spot on the back of his hand, softly rubbing down on it to soothe the tingling feeling on his tendons. Sensing someone approaching, the once Corporal turned to meet the newcomer, and leaned his head back just slightly when he was face to face with someone he hadn't seen since their last mission together.

"Don't waste food," she chided, though it barely sounded like she was reprehending him due to her still stoic voice. The dark haired woman placed the green apple back on the stand, eyes never leaving his.

He clicked his tongue. "It fell, it's filthy and damaged. One cannot eat it anymore."

There was a slight wrinkle on the bridge of her nose and her eyes rolled, "Whatever, shorty. Get yourself another one." And Mikasa Ackerman turned on her heels, picking another apple from the stand again and placing it inside her basket.

Eyebrows knitting down, Levi clicked his tongue again and faced the stand again, hands hovering above the fruits as he examined which one he should pick. "I was wondering," he turned his head to face her once more, and raised an eyebrow when she picked a peach and brought it close to her nose to sniff it, "would you like to grab your maneuver gear and go out to revive the old days?"

It was unexpected; one for it was sudden, two because it was _her_ who suggested it. His fingers enclosed around the _damaged_, _filthy_ apple and he unconsciously dropped it inside his basket, beady eyes still watching as she sniffed yet again another peach before placing it along with the other one.

"Alright," he answered finally, giving in to his desire to go outside the walls and fly through the trees once more, feel the wind on his face again. Mikasa turned and approached him, and surprised him when she patted his shoulder lightly.

"I'll meet you at six at the gates." With that said, she went her way, and Levi was quick enough to look down and glance at the three fruits inside her basket: a lonely apple and a pair of peaches. Mikasa exited the market street not long after.

_It was a coincidence, _he thought to himself, picking another green apple and sniffing it. He narrowed his eyes and all but shoved the fruit inside his basket before moving on to another pile of fruits; _just a coincidence._


	2. Bound

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 2: Bound**

;tied

**::**

**::**

She hovered above him, nails lightly scratching his bare chest. Levi held her gaze, wrists bound to the posts of his bed by the bindings that were previously constraining her breasts. She leaned forward, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, hips moving against the bulge in his pants.

He moaned low in his throat, tugging in vain at the bandages keeping his arms stretched above his head. It was one of his kinks, he admitted without shame, to see her taking the upper hand, watching from bellow as she moved and teased him. Of course, Levi would never admit it out loud; he enjoyed dominating as much as she did, but the faces she made when he was the one topping were what refrained him from letting her watch him from above frequently.

Mikasa released his lips with a gasp when he thrust his hip up, constrained erection pressing harder into her covered sex. Levi recognized the lacy black underwear that replaced her usual cotton panties, the same ones given to her by Hanji on her last birthday. She had opened the package before their friends, somehow managing to control her blush as she quickly thrust both the torn paper and panties inside a paper bag and darkly glared at the scientist. Chuckling, Hanji turned away from the sight and winked at Levi, who would soon be celebrating his three month anniversary with the dark haired girl.

Levi moved against her, relishing on the feeling of her fingers pressing hard on his waist, eyes focused on her face, lips parted as she let out heavy puffs of breath. Her breasts bounced with the movement and he didn't even try to resist the urge to hold them between his fingers, for there was no way she would release his hands and let him have his way.

The moment he stepped inside his room and found her there wearing the lacy black undergarment, he knew she would be the boss for that night. He had her pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds, mouth attacking her lips as his hands reached behind her back to unclasp the bra and throw it away, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and grind against him.

He didn't expect her to distract him so well with kisses and nibbles and gropes on his thighs and hardened member; he didn't expect her to reach for her discarded bindings (the ones she wore before she entered his room and changed her _outfit_) and wrap them around his wrists and bedpost.

"Mikasa," the corporal groaned against her lips when she leaned down to lavish his mouth, "release me." Her only answer was to press a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and smile against his skin as she ground her hips down on his again.

"Never," she whispered as she trailed her nose on his jawline and up his cheekbones, ghosting her lips on his closed eyelids. "You're at my mercy tonight," her mouth found his ear and enclosed around it, tongue licking and wetting the skin.

A shudder racked through his body and he involuntarily thrust his hips up again, and she gasped so close to his ear. Mikasa moved away from his face, placing kisses on the column of his neck and stopping to kiss the hollow between his collarbones. "Do you take pleasure in seeing me struggling beneath you?"

Her lips trembled against his skin as she chuckled, "Maybe I do," she confessed, breath fanning his shoulder and she lifted her face to look up at him, the smirk so mischievous it made him want to wipe that off somehow.

And he, so suddenly, reminded that she like it rather rough and he knew (even if she never voiced it) that dirty promises made her insides churn in a nice way. Levi let his lips pull into a smirk that mirrored her own, "Come here, Mikasa."

Letting her confusion show for a brief second, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, face to face with him. "Closer," his tone dropped, voice low and quiet, and she turned her head to the side as if to better listen to him.

Levi lifted his head so he was closer to her ear, "Once you're done with this play, you better keep those bindings." Her fingers tightened around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin lightly at first. "Next time you'll be the one tied, bound to this bed." His tongue licked the shell of her ear, hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "For a couple of hours." He added, smirking when she forced her hips down on his again.


	3. Red

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 3: Red**

;involving bloodshed or violence

**::**

**::**

The sky bleeds red, the color mixing with the bright sunlight and creating shades of orange, leaving purple traces when it meets with the dark shade of blue that is quickly spreading across the sky. Levi walks down the path from their camp high above their last battlefield, feet kicking at the small rocks scattered about in the narrow pathway.

She is still there, he notices, swiping her blades in the air to take as much blood off of it as possible. He frowns at the sight; she was restless that morning and when they encountered a group of titans he thought that, maybe, she would use them as an outlet to vent out her frustration. And she did; her blows were precise and deadly, but they did not have the desired effect. Still she turns and swings her blades at the bark of a tree, grunting with each hit.

He had heard her story once, and only once, when Hanji managed to trick Eren into telling them and the stupid brat only realized his slip moments later when the scientist started questioning him openly about it. "_You can't tell this to anyone"_, he warned, a frantic look in his eyes; "_she doesn't like talking about her past."_

And it was easy to understand why she did not enjoy talking about it. Honestly, what happened to her was quite traumatic and it surely left a scar on her, one that did not and would not heal so easily. Yet she avoids the subject in hopes it will stop hurting sooner, even if a voice in her head chants that she should protect the only family she had left at all costs.

Her bloodied hands raise the blade, swinging it down and hitting it against the trunk with such a force that the blade snaps and flies a few feet away from her. She does not seem bothered by it and merely lowers her hand to pick a new blade to use.

Levi reaches the same level as her and stands still before the pathway, arms loosely crossed over his chest as he watches her with calculating eyes. Her first kill was at the age of nine; she was too young, too pure, and she tainted her hand with the crimson liquid way too soon. And from there on the number of red stains in her skin only increased (now, her hair is knotted and smeared with blood, her white uniform is a mess of red and her Scouting Legion cape billows with her movements, tainted with dark stains).

Too young, too pure, too soon. He wonders for a brief moment what her parents would have thought if she ever voiced her desire to join the Scouting Legion; they would fear for her life and try to talk her out of it, and he also wondered how her life would be had she met Eren under other circumstances – and he does not know if he should be grateful that it all happened the way it happened, or if he should wish that she had not joined them.

And he decides he is grateful that she joined, even though she had to go through so much, even though she had to leave bloodstains on her hands and soul at such a young age.

The moment her third blade snaps, he calls out her name, "Ackerman," and she turns, eyebrows drawn down and anger swirling in her orbs. Levi does not know what it is that is causing her distress, but he is not going to let her waste away her blades, nor is he going to leave her alone in a place where titans could easily get her.

So he cocks his head back towards the pathway, "Time to go." As she approaches him with that irritate look still adorning her face, he blocks her path with an arm, hand gripping her waist slightly.

His nose nuzzles her cheek and he whispers against her jawline, "Wash away this blood. It doesn't suit you." And as Mikasa relaxes under his touch and gives him a small smile before going her way, Levi admits that it is a shame, really, that such a pretty girl was forced to live in this reality.


	4. Tired

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 4: Tired**

;in need of sleep or rest; weary

**::**

**::**

Something Levi learned after joining the Scouting Legion was how to walk and stand properly. You get used to one's habits after spending some time with them and it was not very hard to see someone who did not slouch while sitting and most of them walked (and still walk) with a natural elegance they seemed to possess.

And it really irks him how now he can barely walk properly; it seems like his feet are dragging across the floors of the headquarters and his back and neck muscles hurt too much to stretch them into a proper erect position, so he makes his way to his bedroom with a hunched back. His fingers are already working on the buttons of his coat as his mind replays the meeting over and over and he resists the urge to groan out in annoyance and dissatisfaction.

This is the last time he will let Irvin drag him to another one of his meetings.

He pushes the door to his bedroom open, closing it with a soft click and locking it with one turn of the key. He kicks off his shoes, for once too tired to put them where they belong, and he shrugs off his coat and dress shirt, draping them over the back of his chair. He can hang them in the morning, Levi decides as he unbuttons and unzips his pants, placing the article of clothing on the top of his desk.

It is when he turns to his bed that he sees the body underneath the covers and he freezes, blood going cold. Levi had completely forgotten about her. He did tell her about the meeting and told her to meet him in his quarters anyway for he would try to leave as early as possible. But the meeting dragged on and on and in the end who forgot she was waiting for him.

Levi keeps his eyes trained on the dark haired girl as he approaches the bed, and he kneels down, carefully slipping his arm between her pillow and the mattress, fingers searching for his pajamas. He manages to pull the pants out and he is fine with it, quickly slipping it on and rushing to the vacant side of the bed.

The mattress shifts under the new added weight and Mikasa remains unmoving on the bed, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Levi pulls the blanket over his legs before he lies down on his side, left hand hovering over her head. With a sigh, he lowers it and caresses her dark tresses; her reaction is immediate. Mikasa shifts under his touch and hums low in her throat, and he sees as the corner of her lips quirk up.

His fingertips trace her forehead, nose bridge, cheeks and lips, and he shuffles forward to peck the tip of her nose, eyes softening when he pulls back. Maybe she will not be too mad in the morning, he concludes as his hands slid down her side and stop by her waist, pulling her closer; maybe she will understand.

And he guesses she is not as calm as he hoped she would be, because the moment Levi opens his eyes the first thing he sees is the unoccupied space beside him. The corporal sits up, places a hand over his eyes and rubs his face languidly, rays of sunshine filtering through the gap between his curtains. His body is not tired as it was the night before, but his mind still is. Feeling restless, he groans as he stands from his bed, half dragging his feet towards the bathroom and pushes the door open in one lazy movement. He will deal with her anger after a bath, a much needed and appreciated bath.

To his surprise the bathtub is already filled and as he dips his fingers in the water he finds out it still is warm. A small smile settles on his lips; so she did not leave that long ago and maybe it is safe to assume that she is not that angry. Levi discards his pants and underwear, steps inside the tub and lays his head on its brim; his muscles relax under the water, his mind clears and he focuses on the birds singing not so far from his window. Mikasa knows how to get rid of his tiredness, how to heal his aching muscles and agitated mind.

Minutes later, he steps out of the bathtub and quickly dries his body, wraps the towel around his hips and reaches for a smaller one to dry his hair. The smell of his favorite tea reaches his senses when he opens the door and he glances towards his desk, seeing a teapot and a lonely teacup, then his eyes shift towards the door and he sees the retreating form of the dark haired girl.

"Ackerman," he calls, his voice holding its usual tone of authority, but as she turns and looks into his eyes she knows he is just being careful; their relationship is a secret, after all.

Mikasa lets a smile grace her lips, eyes shining when the wind blows the curtains of the recently opened window and lets more light enter the room, lightning up her skin and irises. "Good morning, Heichou." Her voice, too, sounds professional like, and she falls into a salute instance before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Levi moves towards his desk, notices how his clothes are not there anymore and picks the teacup by its brim, bringing it to his lips to sip the warm liquid. He sighs in contentment, turning to lean against the edge of his table, and glances out the open window, curtains still billowing. Mikasa sure knows how to make him feel better.


	5. Taboo

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 4: Alternative Universe + Taboo**

**::**

**::**

Her mother taught her that age, gender and money didn't matter as long as the feelings were mutual, but now that she was gone, Mikasa needs reassurance more than ever and his soothing words and soft touches do little to calm her mind.

There is this voice in her head that says it is wrong. It is wrong, forbidden, it is against the laws of society and yet here she is again, breaking the rules. It tells her every day that something can go wrong, that someone will find out, but as she stops at the window of the small coffee shop they usually meet at and sees him sipping his black coffee (without whipped cream, with only one teaspoon of sugar that he stirs languidly, then leaves the drink untouched for five minutes before he finally sips it), Mikasa knows she has fallen too hard and too far, and there is no way to turn back now.

What will Eren do when he finds out they are secretly dating, she can't help but wonder as she pushes the door of the café open and walks in his direction. The dark haired man looks up at her and nods in acknowledgement before his lips touch the brim of the cup and he waves at a waitress to bring Mikasa her usual drink. She pulls a chair and passes to him a manila envelope, the whole reason (_excuse_) as to why she is meeting him there on a Saturday afternoon.

He takes it from her hands after he lowers the cup to the tabletop and opens it, eyes skimming through the sheets of paper. Levi, her French professor, is nearly twice her age, and yet he is a couple of inches shorter, but neither of them care about it. She watches as his fingers flip through the pages and a shudder runs down her spine when she remembers the feel of them on her skin. It amazes her, really, how lucky she is.

Levi handpicked her to be his assistant. Her good grades and usually cool nature allured him into choosing her; that and the fact that his other students either were too dumb or hit on him way too much. He was aware that one of her close friends would be perfect for the job too, but he already was in too many clubs and barely had any free time to help him.

They met, and still meet, every day after class. At first, it was awkward for her and the other girls were hostile towards her because she succeeded in _their_ small competition, but after they saw Mikasa had no feelings towards him, they relaxed and started plotting plans to make him fall for them again. But the days passed and she grew used to his presence, and so did he, until one day she found herself pinned against the closed door with his tongue in her mouth. It was sudden and she was frozen in place, but she enjoyed every second of it.

From there on, their lips met countless times, their hands touched where they should not and he pressed her against the chalkboard as he stole her innocence. They do not regret it and keep quiet about their relationship, making it a secret for everyone else. But it is hard for her to keep a straight face sometimes when leans over her to check her works during class, hand resting on her shoulder or back, or on the desk as he purposefully traps her between his body and her desk.

When he goes to check on the other students, especially the girls, he keeps his hands clasped behind his back.

"You did a great job," Levi comments as he lazily stirs his coffee and puts the paper down. She looks up at him, startled, and wonders for a brief moment why his blue eyes suddenly seem so cold and distant.

Levi notices how she fidgets on her seat, tea forgotten and already cold before her and he sees as her fingers twist the paper napkin nervously. She shifts again and he knows she is preparing to leave, and as if on cue (and to his luck) rain starts pouring outside. Thunder roars in the sky and he finishes his drink before gathering the papers and slipping them inside the manila folder. "Come, I'll drive you home."

Mikasa misses the look the waitress shoots at her when she sees the untouched tea, eyes focused on her feet as she briskly walks outside and waits for him under the blue awning at the entrance. Levi gives her his paper and suitcase, and ventures out in the rain with his leather jacket shielding his head from the water. She enters his car when he parks it before the entrance and twists in the passenger seat to put his things on the backseat, and then buckles her seatbelt.

It is impossible to see anything due to the storm, but she keeps her eyes trained on the dark scenery outside anyway. Mikasa cannot bring herself to face him now, or ask him why he did not try to keep a small talk going between them at the café like he usually does, or question why his hand is not holding hers like it is supposed to be. Her chest feels heavy and she finds it hard to breathe when she realizes they got to her home rather quickly, and she hears as his hands limply fall from the steering wheel to his lap.

"Mikasa," his voice is soft, calm and low; she nods to show him she is listening. "Maybe we should stop." He says after a pause and he hears as she sucks in a sharp breath.

There are things she does not understand, like why he is acting different on that afternoon, why he is breaking up with her; she wonders if he feels anything for her like she feels for him. "Why?" Mikasa murmurs as she finally turns her head to face him; he is facing forward, a frown on his forehead.

Levi tilts his head to look at her, eyes troubled. "You're afraid and hesitant, and I don't want to be the one who'll force you to do something you don't want to."

She reaches out for his hand, gripping it strongly, firmly. "Levi…" Said man glances down at their hands and quickly entwines her fingers with his before he can pull his hand away. "I'm scared…"

"Mikasa," the way he says her name always makes her bite her bottom lip to keep from shivering, and he brings his other hand up to cup her face, "this kind of relationship is looked down upon, I know." His thumb traces her chin and mouth, eyes holding her gaze steadily. "But those who like you, or me, will support us regardless of our choices. I want you to keep in mind," his hand caresses down her neck and rests at its base, "that your happiness matters more to me than their opinions do and I'll, too, support you regardless of your choices."

That was the reassurance she was looking for all along. Mikasa blinks rapidly and snatches her hand away from his to fumble with the seatbelt, then hooks her arm behind his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Levi responds to her, hands tangling in her hair and tilting her head to the side, tongue entering her mouth and savoring her. She can taste the coffee on his tongue, his trademark taste, and it makes her nearly insane.

Shuffling until she is on her knees, Mikasa breaks the kiss so she can move over to the driver's seat and once she is sitting on his lap, her mouth finds his again. "I want to keep going," she manages to say in between kisses; "I need you."

Levi grips her thighs and pulls away for once, leaning his head back and panting. She can feel he liked it as much as she did, she can feel his constrained erection pressing against her inner thigh. "I…" He looks at her again as he drums his fingers on her hips. "Levi, I…"

"Shh…" His hands travel up to cup her face and pull her in for a short and brief kiss, "Don't force yourself to say that." Mikasa only nods her head and carefully returns to the passenger seat, already missing the feeling of his hands on her body and his mouth on hers. His hand seeks out for hers, "I'm glad you're staying." Her breath catches in her throat when he pulls her hand up to his lips and kisses her knuckles and palm, never breaking eye contact.

Levi places his lips above the pulse on her wrist and murmurs, "You have no idea of how glad I am."


	6. Attack on Templar

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 6 - Fandom Crossover**

**Attack on Templar **_(Shingeki no Kyojin + Assassin's Creed)_

_(because only Freckled Jesus knows how much I love these fandoms)_

**::**

**::**

Templars are filthy creatures.

They are mostly the reason why society is fucked up. Greedy insects, concentrating money on their hands and taking away the only thing left to the population: their freedom. They are a bunch of stuck up nobles, really; dressed in their expensive gowns and sipping red wine imported from somewhere across the seas. Ah, but the golden masks they wear are the last straw; made of pure gold and imbedded with diamonds – their sole purpose is to conceal their faces for one night before they are thrown away.

Levi wonders if he can steal them and sell them, then distribute the money among the population in need.

He himself is wearing one of these damned masks and sipping the awful wine, but it is all part of his job. Enter the Ackerman Household, flirt with the sole heir of the family and try to find out where her father's chancellor will be within the next few days to come. The chancellor is the problem and the best solution is to wipe him out before he infects both father and daughter.

Irvin was supposed to be in his place, he remembers when he is forced to smile at two girls who pass by, that are giggling and eyeing him. Ridiculous. If the blonde was not injured, Levi would have thought he gave him this job for his own amusement. But he is injured, terribly and seriously injured. His last encounter with one Templar nearly cost him his right arm, and there is not much an assassin with a missing limb can do.

Sipping the wine, he feels compelled to throw the remains in a vase of carmine flowers and crush the flute under the sole of his feet, but the thought is quickly put aside when he spots _her_ entering the ballroom dressed in a deep crimson outfit. The contrast between the colored fabric and her ivory skin makes her stand out in the room; her long (_'soft looking and shiny and beautiful'_ as said by one of his comrades) black hair is pinned elegantly on the back of her head.

Levi downs the last of his wine and places it on an empty tray being carried by one of the servants; time to get his work done.

Reaching her is an easy task, but girls and more girls and boys approach her every second to congratulate her and he needs to talk to her alone. Apparently, it is her birthday party and he cannot help but click his tongue; beautiful and spoiled, much like everyone else. And although that is his first impression of her, he cannot help but admit that she is pretty polite for someone so snobby; she's so polite for a templar. She is the one who approaches him when their gazes meet, and Levi is quick to engage in a conversation with her before she walks away.

He takes her hand and kisses its back; he purposefully brushes his lips on her skin and he can feel it get warmer under his touch. It should be easy to take the information needed out of her if he swapped to his flirty side, much to his displeasure. "Would you honor me with a dance?" Her free hand rests on her bosom and her red painted lips pull into a hesitant smile as her eyes glance about the ballroom, but she shrugs her shoulders and nods her head, and Levi directs her towards the group of dancing people.

"I have so many more people to greet," she says with a small chuckle when he rests his palm on her waist and holds her right hand at his shoulder level.

Levi smiles at her, a fake smile; his lips tingle when he stretches them, but she falls for it so he can ignore the weird feeling. "Forgive me for being so forward. I can't stay much."

She smiles at him, fingers softly squeezing his shoulder. "That's a pity, Marco." He is grateful that he mistakes her for someone else, but it is ridiculous, completely ridiculous. Levi met this Marco guy before and he is taller than him. There is no way she can mistake Marco for a man who can nuzzle her breasts if he tilts his head forward just enough. "You're the only one who can make this party tolerable."

"You shouldn't feel this distressed on your own birthday party, Mikasa." The girl sighs and he spins her around, pulling her close shortly after.

"This is more of a _farewell Mikasa_ party than a birthday party." Levi twists his lips, seeing as she cannot see his raised eyebrow, and another sigh leaves her mouth before she explains. "My dad is sending me to Shiganshina tomorrow to see old family friends."

They move away from the path of a drunk couple. Levi glares at them and Mikasa only shakes her head pitifully; they can barely walk straight and they are tripping way too much on their own feet. It is just a matter of time before one of them falls. "And what's wrong with a short trip?" He inquires after clearing his throat.

Her eyes shift away from the stumbling pair and focus on his icy blue orbs; she still does not seem to realize she is not talking to nor dancing with Marco. "Dad's not coming with me, only Chancellor Nick." They simultaneously glance at said man, "He's one weird person."

"A three days trip inside a carriage with him." He looks up at her, "Sounds fun." Mikasa laughs breathlessly and swats his arm lightly, and he smirks at her as he slowly pulls away and bows shallowly. She curtsies, leans down to peck his cheek and leaves after he tells her he will stay for some time.

Levi moves over to stand by the windows, this time sipping cool water instead of that distasteful wine. His eyes dart from Mikasa's moving form to her father's, who is talking to a group of older man, and then land on Chancellor Nick. The man is sitting by himself on a table, doing a poor job of concealing the hate in his eyes as he stares at the sole heir of the fortune (as if she is the Assassin inside the room and not him) whilst she makes her way to her decorated layered cake. It is a tradition among Templars to decorate their birthday cake with edible sugar roses equivalent to the number of years lived. She is eighteen and taller than him. Amazing.

Walking around to mingle with the other guests, and always keeping his eyes on his target (and on his target's target), he muses over the newly acquired information, examining every piece of the puzzle before trying to connect them. By the time he finishes his third flute of water and is forced to dance with one insistent blonde that has been bothering him ever since he and Mikasa parted ways, he is close to finding out Nick's plans.

"I've heard him s-say once," the blonde slurs and Levi looks down at her, and notices how her eyes are focused on the Chancellor, "t-that he wants—to be as powerful as Missster Ackerman." He carefully spins her around and catches her before she falls. Stupid drunk brat; her height tells him she is not of legal age yet, but if Levi learned something in his life it is that one's height might not match their age. "B-But for that he-he'd need to—to kill him and Meekasa n-no?"

Eyes widening slightly, Levi directs the girl to a chair and forces her to sit down, and she passes out not too long after. She told him what he needed to know. He searches for Mikasa and briskly makes his way towards her. Nick will kill her during the trip to Shiganshina and someone will assassinate her father while they're away, and he needs to tell Irvin about this as soon as possible.

Now he understands what she meant by _farewell Mikasa party._

Levi grips her shoulder and spins her around, and the poor girl faces him with startled, wide eyes. "One last dance before I leave?"

She smirks slightly, teasingly, "Why don't we dance in the garden?" Mikasa takes his hand in hers and leads him out of the ballroom before he can even respond to her question. Apparently, this girl and Marco have something going on between them, and Levi knows one Assassin in particular that will be devastated when he hears about this, because he and Marco are close friends after all.

They go through a labyrinth of tall rose bushes and colorful flowers, her hand never letting go of his, her skin shining under the pale moonlight. Mikasa looks over her shoulder once at him and smiles, luscious red lips pulling into a grin and showing her pearly white teeth. It does not take long until they stop and he takes her hand in his again, lips hovering over her soft skin as he bows down once more, formally inviting her for a dance.

"How nice of you to dance with me... Levi." The Assassin whips his head up as her hand slips out from his grasp, and she pushes him towards a nearby wall, forearm pressing against his windpipe. His arms shoot up reflexively, one hand encloses around her wrist and the other grabs her upper arm (and he feels her defined muscles shifting under the delicate fabric of her gown and he wonders just how this snobby spoiled girl, this Templar, has such toned muscles). "I'm not blind, if you haven't noticed. I knew all along that Marco wouldn't come."

Levi can only glare at her. He will not raise his hand nor will he fight her, but if she keeps trying to suffocate him, he will have to do something about it. Her own glare softens and there is a sparkle in her irises that tells him something is not right. Her lips quirk up and he readies himself to fight the hoard of guards that he is sure she is about to summon. "Because, after all, I am the one who convinced him to give his mask to Jean."

Mikasa drops her arm and snatches off his mask before she takes a step back and gives him space to breathe. His fingers carefully touch the tender spot as he coughs a few times, "How do you know him?" He rasps out before another coughing fit hits him.

"I know Jean, you and pretty much every Assassin out here in Trost by name and face." She takes off her own mask as well, "Do you want me to say every name in the list? I can tell you."

Once he recovers and clears his throat, Levi leans back on the wall and stares at her eyes, her mouth, her face. He memorizes her features (he can tell she is doing the same) and easily notices how she seems to have the habit of tapping her foot rhythmically when she is daring someone to do something. "No, I don't doubt your capacities." A smirk tugs on the corner of her lips when he pushes away and moves forward, coming to stand dangerously close to her. "Do I smell an Assassin among Templars?"

Her shoulders move as she shrugs, a neutral expression settling on her face. "I'm nor a Templar or an Assassin. I'm merely someone who agrees with your ideals and views on society."

"So, you're an Assassin." An irritated puff of breath leaves her lips and she thrusts his mask on his chest, and Levi cannot help it but smirk at her. "Tell me, Ackerman, how can we help you?"

She raises her hand, "_Miss_ Ackerman." Levi rolls his eyes at her; and here he thought she would be different from the rest. Still she really is something else. "You can help me by telling Irvin what you found out tonight, and I also expect to see you there to wipe Nick out before I get to Shiganshina."

"You've got some muscles yourself, _Miss_ Ackerman," he makes sure to stress the title as he motions towards her upper arms, "why don't you wipe him out yourself?"

"If that's the case, don't bother telling Irvin about it all. I can do it myself, too." He sighs in annoyance and glares at her, silently saying that he will tell his superior and that he will be there to help her out. "Great to know that I can count on you."

He scoffs, "Try to sound less sarcastic."

And she smirks, "I will when you stop sounding sarcastic yourself." She is much more interesting like this than she is when she goes by the silly innocent girl. "I've heard a lot about you, Levi. The best Assassin. You're more good looking than I thought, though I believed you were a bit taller."

There is a wry smile on his lips when he responds, "My height won't matter much when I make you mine."

"No need for that; the rumors were enough to make me fall for you." She admits with a shrug of her shoulders and this time Levi raises an eyebrow. Amusing. "I should be going. When I told Christa to enjoy the party as long as she told you about Nick's plans, I didn't think she'd drink too much and get drunk." The heir places her palm on his face and gives it a light push before her hand slide over his cheek and her fingers entwine in his hair, and Mikasa pulls his face towards her, her lips landing upon his sweetly and softly. The kiss is short and Levi manages to return the gesture before she pulls away. "Good luck on the mission tomorrow."

"You know," he steps back from her and slips his hands inside his pockets, "I like this side of you. Much more interesting, much better."

Mikasa stares blankly at him for a moment before she deadpans, "Your mission is over for now, Assassin. Turn your flirty side off." And she puts on her golden mask, turns around on the balls of her feet and slowly walks away.

"I'll see you in Shiganshina tomorrow."

She turns around at the sound of his teasing words. Her red lips are parted and she looks deeply confused, "I don't know what you're talking about, sir," and with that she whirls around again and walks the remaining distance back to the ballroom. He realizes she wears her masks very, very well.

Levi puts on his golden mask and blends in the shadows.


	7. Cravat

A collection of drabbles for Rivamika Week on tumblr.

Enjoy!

I'd like to thank every single person who read my prompts and reviewed as well. Thank you so much for your support!

Expect more Rivamika in the future ;)

* * *

**::**

**::**

**DAY 7 - Whatever you like**

**NSFW || Set a few years in the future**

**::**

**::**

There definitely was something wrong with Mikasa Ackerman that morning, and they didn't guess it from the way she seemed to walk more confident than usual, nor by the way her lips twisted in a smug smirk as she paraded about the hallways of the headquarters, hips naturally swaying with every step she took.

It wasn't the way her eyes shone under the morning light that peered through the open window either, nor the way she side glanced at each and every person that stood closer to the stone walls gaping at her and whispering among themselves. Jean was elbowed in the ribs by his blond friend before Eren could turn around and see him gaping at his sister.

And all around her, the members of the Scouting Legion shared one thought: why did she replace her red scarf for a white cravat?

Lance Corporal Levi was sipping his tea when he heard the quiet knock on the door, and since he already knew who it was, he called her inside and didn't turn around to face her just yet.

Earlier that day when he went out of his office to check on the members who were cleaning every inch of the fortress, he wasn't surprised when he saw that almost every single one of them seemed to be in some sort of trance, and after cornering the Springer guy and forcing him to spill everything out, the only thing the boy managed to squeak out was 'Mikasa Ackerman'.

He lowered his teacup to the saucer in his other hand and waited until the door clicked closed to speak. "What was that ruckus about, Ackerman?"

"Ruckus?" She repeated in a neutral voice, and Levi sighed loudly.

"Yes, ruckus. When I went downstairs to check on them, they were gaping like fishes out of the water." With a light push of his feet against the floor, he forced his chair to turn around to face her. "What did y- What the fuck is this, Ackerman!?"

The saucer nearly fell from his hand at the sight of the girl before him – the short leather skirt was the only thing covering her from waist down. She shrugged her shoulder innocently, but the smirk that crept on her lips and the glint in her eyes told him that she was all but innocent. Levi placed the delicate porcelain utensils on his table before he dropped them, "Don't tell me you were walking around like this the whole time."

Mikasa scoffed, "Of course not." She made her way over to him and sat directly before him on his table, legs stretched as her feet rested on his knees. His hands smoothed up and down her legs, feeling her soft skin under his calloused one, and the simple act made her legs part just slightly... And he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. What a dirty, kinky brat. "This caused the ruckus," she explained as she motioned at the cravat wrapped around her neck.

Levi leaned back on his chair, fingers pressing down on her thighs as he eyed the article and twisted his lips. "So this explains why there was one missing." Sliding his hands between her knees, he parted her legs and stood up from his seat, and placed his palms on the small of her back to pull her flush to him once he was close enough. "Mind telling me why you did that, Ackerman?"

"Well, Corporal," her voice was sultry, her hands squeezing his biceps and shoulders deliciously, "I was just showing them what is yours."

He hummed appreciatively, his own hands roaming around her back. "So this is your way of making it official on our anniversary?" She nodded in response; his fingers pressed down on the curve of her waist. "You better keep this cravat on the whole time."

Levi brought one hand up to her face and cupped it, and smashed his lips on hers, hungrily tasting her. Mikasa wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pressing her chest to his (and it didn't go unnoticed by him how her breasts weren't bound by her bindings). They broke apart and he placed forceful kisses on her jaw line; his hands went up to her button up shirt and tore it open, white buttons flying about when the lines that kept them secured on the soft fabric were forcefully torn apart.

His lips landed on her collarbone and sucked on her pulse, his teeth nibbled on the skin of her shoulder and caught one rosy peak between them. Levi sucked on it and brought one hand up to caress the neglected breast before his mouth and hand switched over; his free arm wrapped around her waist when Mikasa arched her back in pleasure and moaned low on her throat.

After playing with her breasts, his mouth trailed up and met hers again, hungrily and eagerly. She tugged on his hair and he squeezed her thighs, and finally slipped one hand between their bodies to touch the wet, warm space between her legs. Mikasa moaned into the kiss and released his lips with a gasp, head tilting back before another breath left her mouth. "Ah, Corporal..."

Levi leaned forward and placed a kiss on her chin and traced her jaw line with his lips, and his fingers pressed down harder and faster on her small bundle of nerves. Her hips buckled and Mikasa managed to grasp her hands on his belt, and she pulled him forward. "Corporal," she called out breathlessly and pressed her open palm on his covered, hardened member. "Corporal..."

The fingers of his free hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and directed her mouth to his. Levi groaned when her hand started moving on his constrained erection and he softly bit down on her lower lips to give her permission to go further. Mikasa shamelessly unfastened his belt and worked on the button and zipper of his pants, hooking her fingers on the waistband and pulling everything down to his midthigh.

He had just forced everything down his legs when there was a knock on the door. "Shit," he muttered and the dark haired girl tensed under his hands.

Eren knocked on the door again, growing more and more impatient with every second that passed. He and his friend glanced at each other before simultaneously glancing at the door and the brunet raised his hand tentatively to knock again. Before his knuckles touched the wood, Levi's voice was heard from the inside of his office and Eren twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open after the command was given.

Levi was sitting behind his desk, a pile of papers at his left and his usual cup of tea to his right, and he had that same bored look on his face again. Eren stepped forward and closer to his desk, leaving Armin to stand a little closer to the door. "Make it quick," the Corporal bit out as he reached for his teacup, "I don't have all day."

"Sir," he started hesitantly, "did you give one of your cravats to Mikasa?"

One dark eyebrow rose as he brought the cup up to his lips, "Ackerman?" Levi sipped his warm drink, hooded eyes never breaking eye contact with the younger man (and consequently making him more and more nervous). "No, I didn't. Why?"

Eren's eyebrows rose up high and he gaped at his superior. "A-Ah... You see... She was," he swallowed and pointed towards his neck, "she was wearing a cravat instead of her red scarf."

The Corporal placed the cup on top of the saucer and clicked his tongue, "What? Jealous?" He teased, although his voice was void of any emotion. The brunet's back straightened and he stuttered, half turning to Armin in a silent plea for help. The blond kid was, too, at a loss of what to say or do. "Maybe I started a trend among humanity's strongest," Levi picked one paper from the pile and scanned it indifferently.

"Y-Yeah," Eren agreed with a hesitant chuckle; Armin just smiled nervously.

"Are you done? I've got work to do, you know." Giving their superior a half-assed salute, the boys quickly scurried away from his office and audibly shut the door behinds their backs. Once Levi was sure they were out of ear shot he placed the paper back on the pile and groaned loudly, "Damnit, Ackerman."

Said woman released his hard member with a wet _pop_ sound and crawled out from under his desk when he pushed his chair backwards. She smirked mischievously at him and kicked his pants out of the way before approaching him. Placing each hand on one shoulder, she gingerly placed one knee on each space between his leg and the arm of the chair, and leaned forward to kiss him again, slowly this time. Mikasa lowered herself on him, feeling his member slip inside her, and she let out a breathy moan once he was completely buried deep within her.

Mikasa wasted no time to start moving. Up and down, slow at first as she held Levi's gaze and shivered when his hand slipped under her open shirt and caressed her back. She murmured his title and went a little faster, well aware of how much more turned on he got when she called him Corporal. He moved his hands down and placed them on her hips to support her, thrusting up his own hips to double the pleasure.

"Corporal..." The pressure of her fingers on his shoulder was nearly painful, but he barely acknowledged the pain, eyes focused on her as he witnessed Mikasa losing herself in the moment. The way she bit down on her lower lip and groaned, the way her lips parted before she let out a shaky breath and moaned out his name. He gritted his teeth and suppressed a moan of his own; it drove him crazy.

Her inner walls gradually got tighter around him and she suddenly crashed down on him, her whole body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Using his hands to force her to move, Levi kept sliding in and out of her until he reached his limit, seeing white as he spilled his contents inside of her.

Humming in delight, he stroked her cheek and cupped her face, then leaned in for a short kiss. "You know," he said in a quiet voice, fingers trailing down to her covered neck and tugging lightly on the white article of clothing, "it looks really good on you."

Mikasa smiled slightly and pressed her mouth on his, their lips moving lazily. "It only looks good on humanity's strongest couple," she murmured against his mouth. Levi nodded in agreement and claimed her lips once more.


End file.
